1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a polarizing plate, a liquid crystal display including the same, and a method of fabricating a polarizing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polarizing plate includes a polarizer and a protective film formed on at least one surface of the polarizer for protecting the polarizer. Although, triacetyl cellulose (TAC) films are typically used as the protective films, TAC films are more expensive than general polymer films. Instead of TAC films, low-priced polymer films, such as polyester films (including polyethylene terephthalate (PET) films) and (meth)acrylate films (including polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA)) films have been used. Since the liquid crystals of a liquid crystal display are prone to destruction by UV light, the PET film contains a UV absorbent to protect the liquid crystals. However, the UV absorbent generally has poor compatibility with polyethylene terephthalate. The PET film used in polarizing plates is stretched to a high elongation to prevent the generation of rainbow spots, and can suffer from variations in retardation and/or haze and/or transmittance due to migration of the UV absorbent when stretched to such high elongation or used in the polarizing plate, thereby causing deterioration in image quality.